Sleeping with the Enemy
by Team Cloverred
Summary: A role play story about Red X (Jason), and Raven. Mature Setting for a reason. Enjoy! We don't own Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This takes place in a later setting, The Teen Titans are now just the Titans and Robin is now Nightwing. After a fight with Brother Blood, Raven lost, unconscious and injured in a alley way. NSFW proceed with caution. RedRaven pairing, either read or don't. No flames please. Thank you.**

Jason had her cleaned up, her cloak and other uniform pieces cleaned and folded in the dresser. He then had dressed every wound he could find. He put her in one of his longer shirts. Before covering her up in his dark sheets and blankets. He had checked all her vitals and figured she was at least going to be okay. He put a bottle of water on the night stand before heading to his sofa.

It had taken him by surprise when he found her in the alley way. He had fought with himself about what to do. Leaving her there wasn't an option. His next thought was the hospital. But hero's or whatever he was didn't belong anywhere near those. He searched for something to say another Titian was near. But found nothing. He let out a sigh, no tech either.. Great. That left take her home with him.

He would bind fold her and take her to another sector of the city when she came to and call them even. He closed his eyes as he laid down. His legs crossed at the ankles in his tight black neoprene suit pants. That stopped at his well muscled bare chest his arms crossed over his pecs. He kept his mask on as he drifted to sleep.

His apartment was neat and well put together. He had dark wood floors and furnishings. His counters were a black marble like material, his appliances stainless. Dishes were black on the outside and a deep red on the inside. He liked clean lines and not a speck of dust on anything.

Raven woke sometime later her brain so lost. At first she thought she had awoken in the Wayne mansion. The team spend a night there once and the bed room set had the same features. As she slowly got up her head began to pulsate. She let out a groan as she looked down at her bare feet. The shirt she was wearing was a plain black one but she was positive it wasn't hers.

As she gingerly walked into the hall way she noted that she had never been to this place. Her eyes traveled over the room and that's when she saw the man laying on the couch. His arm left arm was above his head while his other draped across his body. She stared at his peaked muscles and creamy skin. He didn't have an inch of chest hair on him. Her eyes finally focused on his head, and the mask she'd recognize it anywhere.

She moved soundlessly and with one shift motion she pulled off the mask. She had waited so long to do this. See the face underneath the mask. His face flinched and for and instant she caught his piercing blue eyes looking up at her. She recognized him instantly. She gasped as the man under the mask was older than she last met him years earlier. "Jason?" she whispered her eyes wide. Jason Todd as far as she knew was dead.

He hadn't intended to fall asleep, for this very reason. His mind raced as it stirred to life. _Fuck_ , now what he supposed to do? All his planning and this has never crossed his mind. He sat up slowly. "Good morning sleeping beauty, you getting a peak at the beast. I think you've wandered into the wrong fairy tail." he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Safe your life and this is the thanks I get?"

"Jason." She repeated. "You made everyone believe your dead. Even Dick." Her eyes swept down his body before back up at his blue spheres. Her thoughts were racing as he spoke. "Where did you find me?"

"Shit I thought I was dead. Pretty sure I was for a while. " he shrugged it off. He kicked off the sofa and made his way over to the kitchen to began making her a cup of chai tea. "A back alley on the edge of the red light district." He held out the cup for her to take.

She furrowed her brow and looked down at the cup. It was just a coincident that he had her favorite. She took the cup. "Thank you." She muttered before looking down at it suspiciously. "You lace this with knock drug?" She asked. Seemed like something Red X would do, but then again he wasn't really Red X right then, no those blue eyes searing into her soul told her otherwise.

"And why would I do that? You've been unconscious in my bed for hours. Do I really want to put you back there? How do you feel by the way?" He leaned back on his counter his arms crossing over his chest.

Well he made a great point. She cautiously took a sip letting the flavor mark against her tongue. Her shoulders fell and she exhaled slowly. It was delicious very expensive she could tell. As she lifted the cup to her mouth her eye catching his. She froze. "Oh my... this is stolen isn't it?" She stated. It had to be it tasted like something she'd find in India.

Jason laughed. "Not everything in my life is stolen. I may have used money that was from selling something stolen." He picked up the box then smiled. "No this was a gift from _Kitten_. You know her, pink hair bright eyes always getting herself into trouble." Jason and the former villainess were friends as they skirted the line of hero and villain. Never really having a place of their own. "And again how are you feeling? You were in rough shape when I found you." His tone scolding.

Raven nodded. "Kitten? Strange I've always called her Jinx." She stated sipping the delicious tea. As he repeated the question her brain remembered that she was in pain. She breathed through her nose and trying to hold back. "It's getting better but everything still hurts, my head being the worst."

"That's her name. But think about, everything to her is a game of cat and mouse. And don't get me started on her, the way she walks, or those eyes, or the fact she seems to have nine lives." As he said this his feet moved his tall figure around the counter and over to a slim cupboard. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of generic bottle of pain killers. He made his way over to her, turned over her hand and placed them there. "Take these."

He then knelt down in front of her and pushed up a side of the shirt she'd been wearing to look at her thigh. He peeled back the bandages and smirked. "I forget you heal yourself little bird. Looks like you'll live." He stood up and looked at her tempted to run his fingers over her soft creamy skin.

Raven looked at the pills for a long while before tossing them back. He dropped to the floor she looked down to see him pull off a bandage on her leg she didn't know was there. His fingers just brushed against her skin making her shiver in place. "Little bird?" She raised her brow.

"That is what a Raven is, is it not?" He said coyly then out of no where he yawned. "In the morning I'll take you back into the city." He took a good look at her in his shirt. It was a sight he could get used to. He started heading back towards the sofa, and slumped back down on to it.

She watched him move and found herself stunned by his care free attitude. The curve of his spine and the way he wore his pants. They almost looked like they'd slide right off. She grabbed the side of her head shaking it clear and sighed. "I need to mediate so I'll be in the other room." She informed.

Jason's smirk grew like he knew a dirty little secret. "You know what's even better than meditation?" His voice had dropped an octave, it was as dark and spicy as he smelled. It fit so well. He looked over his strong shoulders at her.

Shivers once more flew down her back. She gave him a curious look. "What?" She questioned positive his answer was going one she already tried. She knew all the tricks.

"Mindless sex." he answered like it was nothing. "You'll forget you even have a body if it's done right."

Raven's stomach dropped. Her cheeks darken as she looked to the floor. Okay that was not something she had tried before. She shook her head. "Pretty bold of you to say." She noted. "However, I doubt it will work for me my emotions are what fuels my powers. I have to be so careful all the time."

"I didn't say that boring making love bull shit. I'm talking no strings attached _fucking_." he looked at her from where he laid on the sofa. "And you never know 'til you try it."

She gasped. "You are probably the most vile person I ever met. Do I look like the kind of girl that would go screw someone for entertainment?"

"Not in the sightliest that's why I suggested it." he shrugged. "Didn't say you had to. Or even who to choose. Just trying to be helpful." He closed his eyes again.

"How can you be so easy going? Right now?!" she snapped. "I've seen your identity and you act like I won't go and tell Nightwing as soon as I leave." She had her hands on her hips as she glared down at him.

"I'm dead remember.. I'm hoping that he'll just think you hit your head. Because why would I save you in the first place?" He opened his bright eyes and looked up at her.

She scoffed and threw her hands in the air. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be more annoying than Gar. But you've achieved it." She stomped off into his bedroom and slammed the door. Jason chuckled slowly drifting back to sleep.

Raven started by opening his dresser drawers. Everything was folded in clean crisp edges. She moved some clothing around but there wasn't anything in his drawers. She shut the them and saw her clothing on the top clean and crisp just like all the other clothes. She pulled off the shirt and shuttered. He had taken off her clothes, all while she was unconscious. Something that made her skin crawl. She dressed in her normal outfit and noticed that while clean there was still some holes in the leotard.

She couldn't remember anything. How long had she been out? Had it been days? Or hours? Was her team searching for her were they worried on capturing brother blood. She tossed his shirt on the floor and decided to leave it there. It made his room seem less perfect that way. She climbed back into the bed and began meditating she knew she needed to keep a clear mind and this would help her head. As soon as she got some of her power back she knew she could leave this place.

It had been a few minutes in to her deep meditation before shirtless Jason came in. She did her best to ignore him but as he drew in closer she realized he was getting to close. "What are you-" She was cut short as he cupped her face and began kissing her. She lifted her hand to hit him only to have him grab her wrist and push it up over her head.

His kisses were hot and heavy tasting like sharp whiskey. Before long she felt her body weaken and give into his. He straddled her and ran his hands up her body. She didn't like the feeling he was giving her as his hands cupped her breasts, but her body was melting. She hummed as he began to pull off the stretchy material from her body. _'Oh Azar.'_ She thought as his hands pulled off the clothes and left her completely naked. He smiled as he began flicking her nipples giving her pure shocks to her brain. She whimpered as his other hand touched her softly and first. He dragged her warm desire through her lips and then he stabbed his fingers into her. She gasped in pleasure. "Jason." he offered her another smile before repeating the action.

"No strings attached fucking?" She whispered not knowing it could feel this good. "Yes little bird. Let me make you see stars." He whispered in that low sensual voice. She bit her lip and then pulled his arm back down. "Yes." She whispered. "Make me sing."

Raven bolted up her heart threatening to fly out of her chest and sweat clung to her face. "What the hell was that?" She asked to the air. The soft sunlight was trailing in through the window. Morning. Time for her to go home.

Jason had in fact entered his room while she slept. He'd gotten fresh clothes, so he could shower. He was meticulous about everything. Dirty clothes were in the hamper, towel hung up. He was dressed and drinking a cup of coffee, a empty cup with tea next to it sat on the counter.

When Raven finally came out of the bedroom she got a good look at Jason, and it was like she was seeing him for the first time. His hair was still wet so it clung to his face a bit. His strong jaw line has a small scar on it. And in this light his eyes seemed even bluer today if that was possible. Raven couldn't help but flush as walked from his room to the kitchen. She didn't say anything as her eyes were glued to his wet hair. She grabbed the tea and poured some into the cup next to it. That's when she noticed a blindfold on the counter.

"How did you sleep little bird?" He rose a brow at her. He was watching her carefully. He was slightly nervous about taking her to the city. Different scenarios played in his head of her running away, or worst her being attacked.

Raven lifted the cup to her lips and the mental images of his lips trailed down her body entered her mind as she was forced to relive the dream. "Fine." She answered. "I would like to go home I need a shower and my bed."

"If I get you into the city you can get yourself home right?" He asked picking up the blindfold. He walked over to her, he smiled that cocky smile that meant he had gears turning it his head. "First time you've been bind folded?"

She glared at him, "you're not putting that on me." She retorted pulling away from him.

"Then I'm taking you no where. Look you already know who I am. Can I really afford to have you know where I am?" He questioned his lip curled in a sneering way.

"Look you know I don't like you. You're crass, arrogant and completely positive that as long as you keep your head down nothing bad will ever happen to you. So thank you for your hospitality. But the only reason I didn't teleport the moment I woke up is because I was still healing." She sat her cup down on the counter and gave him a look. "Good bye Jason." Then she materialize thorough the floor.

He went to argue that bad things did happen to him and he was well aware of these things. But she was already gone, he'd forgot she could do that and was now left cursing at his floor. He was sure it would look quite odd if anyone else was there. He took a deep breath thankful for the pocket he'd discovered in her cloak. It had a piece of paper with his number. Written under "If you want to learn how good it feels to be bad." Then an address. "If your looking for fun and to live a little."

When Raven got home everyone seemed genuinely concerned about her but she knew Nightwing didn't buy her story of waking in a hotel by herself. Duty of a " _kind citizen_ ". Instead he berated her with questions of which hotel and what room number. "It's not a Spanish Inquisition Dick! I like you, have no idea how I wound up there." She remarked growing irritated quickly. She couldn't blame her team mates for being worried but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder why everyone was still at the tower instead of out looking for her.

Weeks later after a practically hard day she kept thinking of how warm his flesh would be on her skin. She had found the note the day she came home. She had crumpled it up and tossed it away thinking she'd never ponder of that night again.

She looked to her waste basket and could almost here it calling to Her. She knelt down and going through her trash and found it at the very bottom. His perfect penmanship seemed to be more of an egg on. She grabbed her phone and typed the number.

She heard it ringing and instantly wondered why she was calling him and it wasn't until he answered did her mouth go dry.

He looked at the phone seeing the strange number. He cleared his voice and answered. "Hello?" He asked more then said, his voice still low and dark.

"Shit." She mumbled. What was she thinking? That it would go to voicemail? "uh hello?" She answered slowly and in perfect monotone.

Jason chuckled at her curse. "Little bird is that you?" There was a touch of seduction in his dark voice. That coy smirk was no doubt in its home on his lips.

"Who else would it be?" She snapped. "I don't know why I called you sorry." She was about to hang up when he interrupted her.

"It sounds like your having a bad day. Care to get a drink?" He said curious what had her so riled up.

She bit her lip and looked at the clock. "Meet me at Brower Cafe." She stated then promptly hung up. Jason smiled, he took this as a win. He went and waited for her. He found a seat in the back corner. Raven showed up thirty minutes after the call. She wore plain black jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. Her gray skin was gone leaving her pale and dark haired. She knew he wouldn't recognized her so she walked up to him. "Jason." She said softly.

He doubled blinked taking this Raven in. He could picture her with bright red lips looking like since movie star. He stood and pulled out a chair for her. "Looking good, as always."

She scoffed and looked at him. "So you know how to dress in something other than a mask." The waiter came by. "I'll take a long island tea."

He smirked looked up. "A double whiskey near please." He was carefully studying Raven like he would anything he hoped to take home. "I do at times live a normal life." He dressed like he decorated, well and more like an adult then a lot of her teammates ever thought of. She simply shrugged at his answer her mind racing. Why was she here? She couldn't wonder why she was so drawn to him. Ever since that night she had the same reoccurring dream of him pleasuring her. Once their drinks were given to them she drank a little to quickly.

"Going to tell me what made your day so bad?" He took a sip. Thinking on his to say what he waved and get her where he wanted.

"I just have been having problems with my teammates is all, everyone thinks its all smiles all the time with the Titans, but we are all good actors I guess." She answered as if didn't bother her at all.

"My offer still stands. It truly does help trust me. And I can't imagine dealing with those clowns." He let his knee brush hers.

Her cheeks darkened as the thought crossed her mind. "You're a terrible influence. No wonder you left Bruce. He wouldn't tolerate such behavior."

"He's just as much a ladies man as I am. And really he couldn't care less about me. Never could. I was never as good as Dick." He shrugged. "To him at least."

Raven nodded. "I know exactly what its like never being good enough." She finished off the rest of drink and licked the flavor that was still on them.

"You are not good enough?" He shook his head. "You're beautiful , smart and damn good at what you do. I can only imagine what you're like between the sheets."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Wow is that all you think about?" She asked. She knew that if she wasn't careful she may admit a little to much. "And not that it's your business but I'm so good guys can't stop themselves from coming. Even if I'm ready or not." She glared at the sky.

Jason smirked. "I'm a marathoner not a sprinter bird." He shook his head. "And no it's not the only thing I ever think about. But being this close to a beautiful woman does push it forward some. " Raven was now at a lost of words. She ordered another drink as her eyes watched him curiously. "How many men have had that problem with?" He asked carefully taking another drink moving the conversation right along he never seemed to have any boundaries. His voice going slowly deeper as they spoke. "Do you dance?"

"Are you asking me how many people I've slept with?" She rose a brow. "No, not even when people aren't looking at me."

"Sure if you're willing to share and that's too bad I know a wonderful jazz club" he finished his drink.

Her eyes seemed to spark at this. "Well I love jazz music." She stated. "Two." She mumbled finishing her second drink.

"Would you like to go then?" He asked watching her. His brain thinking on the expression third time's the charm. He paid their bill and stood up.

"Right now?" She questioned.

"Yeah, why not live a little outside that cage they keep you in. " he smiled at her with his bright eyes.

She looked at her phone despite her reservations, he had a point. She did live in a cage and with Dick always breathing down her back it was almost suffocating. "Okay but just for an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could protest, or change her mind he'd taken her hand and lead her down the street. "Tonight we are just two people Little Bird. No one special." He took her a few blocks down right on the outskirts of town. The small Jazz club was dark on the outside with a huge pink neon sign that said, . The inside almost seemed to step back on time as the 1950's music filled the air. Tonight they had an entire jazz band.

Jinx was mingling in the crowd, she looked like something straight out of a Noir film. Her hair done in lose waves pointed to one side. A deep purple sweetheart neckline dress clung to her figure. It was a look that could give Jessica rabbit a run for her money.

There were booths lining one wall facing the dance floor where people were sway dancing. A well stocked bar to the far side, and a relaxing atmosphere. This was the kind of place where they didn't care who you were. You were all there for the same reason. An escape from reality.

Raven looked around her heart pounding as she took in the atmosphere of the club. She twisted off a loose string from her shirt feeling completely under dressed. Curiously Jason who was dressed nice but had jeans on as well looked like he belonged here no matter what he was wearing. She tugged on her shirt and followed him as he took her to far side of the bar.

"Welcome to the world of freedom." He announced smirking, "What would you like Bird?" He asked leaning carefully on the bar. He was given another shot of whiskey.

She look to the bar and bit her lip " I guess a shot of whatever your having and some water."

He rose a brow. "You sure Little Bird?" He ordered her the shot and water. He also ordered her a chaser. "This will help with the burn." He wondered if she got enough liquid courage she'd dance.

She counted his cup with her own and then tipped it back. He was right it burned going down but she kind liked the feeling of it warming her stomach. She took down the chaser and the slowly began sipping her water. "So is this where you take all your ladies that you're dying to get into their pants." She asked looking around noting that were was few women dressed like housewives and didn't know any other style from it.

"Nope, just you. Most girls prefer a dance bar. Not my thing, but hey it gets me what I am after in the end." He turned to look at her. "Want to learn swing dance bird?"

"So it's safe to say you take home a lot of girls?" She questioned looked down at his hands she let him take hers. Their hands fitting better than she thought they would. There was no squeezing between her fingers, which she preferred.

"My fair share. Haven't for a while. " he was very fluid on his feet and soon had her dancing with him. "Ready?" He asked before showing her why it was called swing. She hadn't really realized she had been dancing. She looked down confused and then started feeling dizzy. She gripped his shoulder and steadied herself. He pulled her close to himself. He danced with a smile. "You sure I only get you for the hour?" He swing her into his arms again so just back was to his chest.

The floor was constantly moving and without realizing the words coming from her mouth she forced him to stop. Gripping him once more. "I'm feeling dizzy." She mumbled as she pressed her head against his chest. "I need more water." She wasn't about to admit that she had never drank hard liquor like that it messed with her emotions. BUT now she was positive he'd notice it.

He carefully guided her to a bar lifting her up like she was nothing he sat her on the edge of the bar and got her a water. He put the glass in her hand. "You okay?" actually sounding some what concerned.

"It was all the spinning and the drinks I think." She mumbled gulping her water down desperate for some sort of relief to the spinning.

He got her a second glass of water. "Poor Little Bird." He said a touch of honesty in his voice. She raised her brow and looked back towards the dance floor. "well not only did you get me out of my comfort zone you got me to dance. No one has ever done that before."

"I'm not just anyone. Did you dare I say have fun?" His voice was back deep and low sounding like it belonged in these stone walls.

Ravens lip curved up like she wanted to smile but couldn't. "It was nice and I did enjoy my time away from the tower." She drank the water slowly the cold water moving down her throat. Small water droplets clung to her pale lips. He brought his thumb up to her lips and brushed off the water that was lingering there. He couldn't help but wonder how those soft full lips would feel under his. Or if she'd make a noise if he nipped one. Raven stated at him, her amethyst big and dark. The demon her washed to come out show this bad boy what it was like to be really bad. She bit her lip and pulled away from him. "I should get home."

Jason smirked unable to stop his comment as burst out from his mouth. "Your home or mine?" his bright blue eyes locked on hers and he knew the next thing he stole would be the color of her eyes. Raven foggy brain told her she wanted to go to her home not his. Then the though of his warm bed and his expensive tea came there too. She sighed at the memory. Without a word she grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the bar stool. She let him to the entrance her eyes constantly checking to see if he was still behind her even though she had his wrist in her fist. Once outside she sighed loudly and pulled him back towards the side of the building.

Jason watched her closely, and by closely he was learning how her hips and ass moved with each step she took. He ran his tongue over his lips. "Where we going Little Bird?"

"Shh." She whispered as a guy passed lighting a cigarette. As soon as he walked out of sight she moved down a bit farther from the light she slammed his back up against the brick building and looked deep in his eyes. With her heart pounding she stood up on her toes and pressed her mouth to his. Her emotions focused on one thing and one thing only.

Jason smirk grew as he pulled her flush to his body. He was strong and tall, letting her fit snugly against his body. He took advantage of what she was doing to bite her bottom lip. At her gasp he pulled her tongue into his mouth. That sharp taste she'd dreamed of being on his lips. His hands moving to her hips.

She kept her eyes closed as he kept eliminating the space space between them. Her body involuntary arched against his her hands pressing into his pecs. He was all muscle which she knew was required for beating The Titans. She mewled softly her tongue fighting over his. He took her soft sound as encouragement, he moved them swiftly. It was now her back to the wall as his hand slid under her ass lifting her off the ground. His tongue playing with hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she fought with the troubles of her mind. She felt like she had been set on fire and he was only stoking it. "Jason." She mumbled through the fury of lips.

"Yes Bird?" He moved one hand between them, carefully brushing his thumb over the fabric of her jeans.

"I have to go." She mumbled. "Thank you for tonight." She gave him a deep kiss and then seemed to melt right into the wall. Jason sighed before going back inside to talk to Jinx before going home to his empty apartment. He fell into his bed.

Three day's later Raven was fighting with Nightwing once again. She isolated herself into her room knowing Cy would come and check on her in a little bit but she didn't expect any other visitors. Star always claimed she was on Raven's side but she knew better. She was only on the side that gained her favor, and since Dick was her lover it was clear who she always pick. So Raven grabbed her phone and began thumbing through her texts. As she stopped in front of Jason number she gritted her teeth and texted him letting out some of her frustration.  
 _  
'Why is you brother such a DICK? He really lives up to his name.'_

 _'It's part of the job description.'_ He sent back a few minutes later with a smile on his mouth. He was playing with his newest conquest. It was in fact the color of her eyes. He'd stolen it to keep for once instead of sell. He wasn't sure why. _'What did he do?'_

 _'He's constantly on my case! We are so alike that I think he feels I'm not working hard enough or trying hard enough. We fight more than anyone else on the team.'_ Her fingers tried to keep up with the words in her brain.

 _'Even the green thing?'_ He asked about the fighting. ' _He seems overprotecting. He feels inadequate so he wants you to feel the same.'_

 _'Beast Boy makes himself scarce around me, He hated my ex, because it wasn't him. That resulted in me crushing his heart, he spends a lot of time with a lovely busty blond named Alice.'_

' _So, he has good taste in women. I'll give him that. Want an escape tonight?'_ He asked carefully.

She wasn't quite sure what to think of his text. Was he saying that Gar had good taste in women because he at one time wanted her, or because he only goes for whorish blonds? She figured it mostly was the first. _'I can't tonight. But I'm free Saturday, are you going to stealing that day or...?'_

 _'Only your heart?'_ He quickly scent. _'Lol'_

She blinked at the text completely unamused. _'You're about as annoying as "The Green thing". That was pretty cheesy even for you.'_

 _'I'm also very drunk. But your right it was cheesy.'_ he chuckled. _'What are doing?'_

 _'Laying in my dark room. So, not much. I'm avoiding my teammates, which is working perfectly. Is it common for you to get shitfaced?'_ she pondered if that was his way of easing some sort demon.

 _'More then I'd like to admit. You should send me a picture.'_

 _'What?'_ She typed send and then typed, _'Of what?'_

 _'You silly Bird.'_ He smiled brightly aimed the camera and sent her a picture of him in just his sheets the deep V of his hips was clearly visible.

 _'Oh my Azar! Are you naked? I'm not sending you any pictures of me naked.'_

He laughed. _'I didn't say you had to be._

 _'And what you are you do with it?'_

 _'Whatever I please.'_

 _'Like Jack off to it...?'_

 _'I thought you said you wouldn't be naked? What are you going to do with mine?'_

 _'It's not going to be!'_ She felt like snapping at him. _'Nothing I'm going to delete so it doesn't end up getting out to Dick.'_

 _'That I appreciate.'_

 _'I thought so. I should let you go sounds like you need sleep.'_ she looked at her clock and wondered if she should shower now or later.

 _'Think of me tonight Little Bird. See you Saturday.'_

She didn't bother sending anything. Sunday morning she gave him a text. _'Where do you want to meet?'_

 _'You could just teleport here if you like.'_

 _'That's not how my powers work I'd have to know how to get to a location and since I was unconscious at the time, I can't do that.'_

 _'Want to meet me in front of that little club?'_

 _'The Jazz one? That's fine. I'll see you at seven sharp.'  
_

Raven was wearing her hallogram ring this time she tied her dark black hair back behind her face. She made sure to dress for anything and picked a dress that was her favorite navy blue light material, with quarter inch sleeves. It was square neck line that she would deny showed any cleavage but if she lean a certain way her perky chest was easily spotted. She waited for Jason she began to wonder if she should get a shot down her before hand, she tended to do better when she had some sort of something in her.

Jason walked up behind her, he couldn't help himself as he looked over the expanse of her pale skin. He brought his lips to the peaking skin of her warm neck. "You look beautiful, Little Bird." He pulled away from her with a smirk.

Ravens felt every nerve in her spark. She spun around, "you scared me." she lied. He couldn't have snuck up on her even if he had wanted to but shuttering like that was something to excuse.

Jason smirked. "If you say so." he glanced at her. "Tonight I'm showing you my side of the town."

"Okay." She said slowly. "what first?" He answered her with a smirked and lead the way to his motorcycle, handing her a helmet.

She took the helmet. And waited until he was on the bike. "So is this family thing?" She asked her voice masked under her helmet.

"Just being an asshole thing." He chuckled putting on his own. He quickly started his midnight blue bike almost looking like the night sky. He took her hands and put them around his waist. "Ready?" Nerves and excitement rushed thought her body as slid down the bike. "Yes." She answered pulling close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy reading friends! This chapter is leading up to a very strong lemon next. We have a few followers whom like this story as it currently is... so if you are interested in reading a milder version of this story please message us we will send you a edited version. :) This chapter does contain some maturity in it as well. Thank you for following and reading.**

Jason smiled taking her through the crowded streets, he was damn good at driving his bike. It was like it was extension of himself. He soon had them by the waters edge. The sun was settings over the bay as he followed the curving road. The bike hunted and vibrated between her legs keeping her close to him.

He took her to a small restaurant that was dim lit, but had a balcony that jetted out over the bay. He parked his bike pulling off his own helmet. "Hope you don't mind I thought we'd catch dinner. The girl who owns this place can cook like no one's business."

"This almost feels like a real date." She stated as she tucked in her chair looked around at the quaint little restaurant. "Are you trying to court me Mr. Todd?"

"I'm not really the dating type little bird. I can be a decent human being every now and then." He sat across from her. "Plus I know how to get what I want."

"And what do you want from me?" She asked her eyes sparking.

Jason leaning in his eyes watching hers. "To make you sing.. And enjoy myself." He then pulled back. His blue eyes smiling.

"I don't sing." She answered back, not really understanding his reference.

Jason laughed. "Then your really missing out." he looked to her. "Give me one night and I'll make you think differently."

She rolled her eyes and began to stare down her menu. "So what should I get then?"

"Depends on what you like. She's great at steaks, and anything sea food is as fresh as it can be. I love the swordfish myself." He saw it on the special menus.

"I think I'll get the special king crab and 8 ounce steak." She mused.

He smiled as the waitresses took their order and brought them a bottle of wine. "I'm not big on wine but hey when in Rome."

She drank it slow savoring the flavor. "Shame I can't wait until I have an opportunity to go to Italy I'm going to only drink wine." She smiled.

Jason laughed as there food was placed in front of them. "It does have some great wine." He took a bite of the swordfish and was instantly happy with his choice.

She began cutting her steak surprised at how hungry she was. "What about you Jason, where is your get away location?"

"I'm not sure I have one. I avoid reality." He said honestly. Taking another perfect bite. "So mines more a state of mind"

"Hmm I've always loved the idea of traveling the world being a gypsy of sorts." She admitted eating her meal.

"I'll keep that it mind little bird. So how did you break out of your cage tonight?" He asked watching her.

She shrugged "They think I'm at my cafe for poetry night." Eating slowly. "This is very good I'll have to remember this place." Jason smiled as he finished eating. He was trying to calculate his next move. What he'd need to do to get that he wanted. After they ate Raven put on her helmet and said "Now where Mr. smooth?"

Jason thought about it. "Would you rather see stars or have a cup of tea?"

It was a though choice for her she loved tea but she didn't think her stomach would handle it so she answered. "Stars and then tea?" He nodded starting the bike. He took her down the winding path until they got out of the city and away from the bright lights. The stars were bright in the sky as he took them for a peaceful drive. Raven watched resting her head on his back her eyes watching the stars zoom by them. He took her to an old dock, parking the bike. He walked out in the dock. It went out into the bay with nothing but night sky for miles. She sighed pulling off her helmet and looked up at the sky. "Wow." was all she said about the sparkling lights.

He moved to the edge of the dock. "This used to be a big deal. They'd play live music and people would dance late at night."

"Shame they don't. They still should. It would be beautiful." She sat down swinging her legs in the cooler air.

"I tell that to Kitten all the time. Being her club outside and by the bay. But she had trouble getting permits. But I still come out here to clear my head. " he sat next to her. "I've gotten drunk and slept here a few times."

She hummed as she thought about her place. "You never get caught either?" realization hit her. "Jinx owns that club? the Jazz one?"

"Kitten caught me once... She rolled me into the lake.. I thought I was going to drown." He nodded. "Yeah, it's why she's always there."

She nodded thinking, "was she one of your conquests?"

"If anything I was one of hers. And just the one time, we're much better as friends." He looked to her. "Does that bother you?" She pursed her lips. "No. It doesn't matter at all."

"Yes it does little bird. You don't need to lie to me. I'm just the bad guy remember?" He laid against the old wood starting up at the night sky.

She shivered annoyed that he seemed to be able to read her so easily. "Can we go get tea now?"

"Sure." He stood up and held his hand out for her. He followed another path home taking her over beautiful streets until he took her into a brownstone. "I figured my tea is as good as any."

Her eyes narrowed as she walked into his place. "I'm not sleeping with you." She stated firmly. "But I do enjoy that tea."

He didn't say a word as he made them both a cup. "I like that color on you it brings out your eyes." He set the cup down. "But you look better without the ring." She looked down at the ring for a moment. She slowly removed it and slowly her normal appearance replaced the dark hair and pale skin. She picked up her tea and began to blow on it as her eyes peeked up at him.

He smirked and did the same un-tucking his shirt from his jeans. "Thanks for tonight. It felt good to pretend to be a real person for a while."

"Yeah I always like clearing my head once in while." She took slow sips of her tea. It was so delicious. He moved to his sofa taking a seat. "It's nice to have intelligent conversation too."

"Yes it is, what would you like to talk about?"

"Anything you like." he looked up at her. "I'm trying to behave. But your far too close to that counter."

That brow of hers raised as she fought to keep her thoughts clean, slowly she grabbed her tea and moved over to where he was sitting. "What do you in you're free time?"

"Ride my bike, work normal things. You?" He asked with a smile.

"I keep to myself, my books, mediation, are all my time. When I'm not fighting delinquents, I'm in my room."

"I'm telling you, let me free up some of your time little bird. " he thought about running his fingers over her soft skin but knew if he did she'd run. "What are some things you enjoy? "

"I just told you. Reading, moody cafes, being alone with my own thoughts." She lowered the tea from her lips. "This tea..."

"No, that's not what I'm asking little bird. What gets you off?" He smirked. "but if that tea does by all means keep drinking it."

"Gets me off? Why does that sound like a derogatory term?" She lick her lips slowly almost on purpose.

"It's not at all." He watched her tongue slightly longer then he'd intended. "Now if I said I want to fuck you till you forget everything but my name.. Then maybe."

"Such a crass tongue you got there." She could feel him swimming with lustful emotions. She gripped her cup as images of him taking her right on this couch played in her mind it was something of being in this apartment with him.

"Oh you have no idea just how wonderful my tongue can be." He was watching her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked taking a sip of tea. His mind playing over something very similar to her thoughts.

"This tea... Other than that...nothing" she whispered. A blushed covered her cheeks.

"Oh sweet little bird.. Let me teach you how to do that." He sounded almost like he was pleading.

"How to do what?" She asked quietly.

"Everything." he put his finger under her chin tilting her face up to catch her eyes. He kissed her with a firm press of his lips to hers. She exhaled slowly her body actually giving into him. Her lips parted and her tongued found his excitingly. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. With one fluid movement she was on his lap tea cups long forgotten. His tongue danced with hers, his hands on her waist causing her to rock into him softly.

Just like last time Raven took lead, unable to help herself she was quick to get off both of their shirts. His hands were on her spine as she pulled away and one swift motion pulled her bra off. She learned quickly from her last relationship boobs were boobs and according to some she had perky very sizable breasts. She waited looking at him with not a ounce of emotion on her face but she could feel his eyes getting a perfect look at her exposure.

Jason didn't hesitate, before she could change her mind he had one breast in his mouth. His eyes watched hers, he started out gentle trying to learn what she liked. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, then sucked on it, then caught it between his lips with a soft tug. Then he let himself get a little rough, he dragged his teeth over the soft warm flesh. His right hand mirroring the motions of his mouth. The left hand traced her spine.

Her body let go of deep moan as her hips dug into his. She refrained from crying out her body aching for human touch. It had been so long since someone had touched her like this. The sound of a pop and glass shattering told her that her emotions were getting the best of her. He didn't think twice about it, he switched breasts. His other hand trailed over her hip and slowly dipped lower. His blue eyes still watching her face.

"You think that I'm going to give in don't you?" She whispered tugging on his black locks.

"I'm hoping you'll give in. What you'll actually do is beyond me." His hips thrusts up to meet hers again.

She couldn't stop the groan that took hold of her. "Then I'd be sleeping with enemy wouldn't I?"


End file.
